


Operation Surprise

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer has the team ready to pounce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Surprise

"We're only going to get one shot at this," Springer said, absolutely serious.

"We know," Topspin told him.

"Anyone wanting to back out better do it now," Springer added.

"You're not scaring us off," Pyro told him.

"Just get on with it, already," Whirl said, his voice climbing above the conspiratorial whispers.

The rest of the team shushed him, but they all got their parts of the plan ready, and on Perceptor's nod, the shoved the doors in and rushed into the room surprising the occupant who yelled in shock and almost fell over as he braced for assault.

"Happy Spark Day!" The team yelled it almost in unison, except Perceptor, who stood to one side, almost smiling.

"I'm going to dip you in a slow acid bath, Springer!" Kup roared, overwhelmed.

"Arcee gave me the astrodate," Springer quickly said to buck that responsibility.

"I'll fix her too," he grumbled but then he was being presented with tiny, salvaged gifts from the rest of the Wreckers.


End file.
